


Shooting Star

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Jack Robinson has made a wish on a shooting star and wonders if it might one day come true…</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2222"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: "Miss Fisher's murder mysteries."  
> Pairing: Phryne/Jack  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: The main idea was inspired by 3X8 "Death do us Part" But there are also references to "Unnatural Habits" and 3x7 "Game, set & Murder"
> 
> Warning: None that, I actually, can think of. Except maybe that I don't like Jack ex-wife.  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kerry Greenwood and ABC.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I can’t stop watching season three of Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries, I love the interaction between Jack and Phryne and their flirting is just so delightful. The need they have to be in company of one another… the way they tell each other that they want more without saying it, just lovely. Anyway, I was watching season 3’s last episode for the I don’t know how many time when this idea came into my mind and I just want to write it down.
> 
> It took me a long while, to be able to write some "Miss Fisher's murder mysteries" again, not because I didn't have any ideas or anything, far from it actually, but because, someone sent me a comment that got to me so much that it blocked me from wanting to write anything anymore For months. I love writing too much, so please be nice for my second fic ever about Phyne and Jack. 
> 
> The story takes place in between the wedding of Hugh and Dot and Phryne's departure for England.
> 
> I'd like to thank the entire cast and crew of the show for making it such a delight to watch.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

********

 

DI Jack Robinson was sitting at his desk, but he couldn't concentrate on anything at all. No matter how hard he tried, Phryne Fisher wouldn't leave his thoughts. When she'd showed him that shooting star she resembled a little girl fascinated by one of the wonders of the world.

 

He had looked up and seen it too, instantly making a wish before looking at the woman standing next to him that often invaded his thoughts since the first they had met. He couldn't keep his eyes from her, she was so beautiful. She was still looking at the sky… he would wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

 

After Hugh and Dot had left, to start their new life together, Phryne and Jack had gone their separate ways for the night, he for some reason had found himself back to the Police Station. He sighed heavily.

 

Phryne Fisher was leaving tomorrow. She would probably be gone for months. She told him she didn't intent to be gone for more than a few days, but with Phryne Fisher one could never be sure, life seemed to always have a new adventure for her and Jack didn't like that idea very much. She would meet other men… have fun with other men, and probably be in trouble with them or because of them and he wouldn't be there…

 

Did he have a life before he met her? A question he was asking himself more and more often lately.

 

He had been married yes, but as much as he still cared and respected his Rosie, marriage with her has been a somewhat disappointed experience. They had probably married too soon… they were worlds apart in their views of life… They wanted to many different things. And in the end it hadn't worked out because they had felt trapped together. Rosie when back to live with her mother, she didn't want to stay with him anymore.

 

Matter got worse when Miss Fisher walked into his life a fresh breeze. A few months after that he had finally make the decision to cut all the stings that still held him to Rosie Sanderson and had divorced.

 

Maybe not, the best decision, he had ever made in his life, but for him and for Rosie it was the right one. Now they were free.

 

They still respected each other, but it wasn't always easy and definitely not since what had happen with her father and fiancé. And once more his thoughts were brought back to Phryne Fisher. He had gone to see her that night; he wanted to see her, needed to see her.

 

Phryne had said that he was always doing the right thing, but if her Aunt Prudence wouldn't have interrupted them, he wouldn't have done the right thing, no he wouldn't have, he would have kissed her. Another missed opportunity…

 

Jack didn't want to become one more name on her long list of lovers. He knew he couldn't to protect himself from another heart break, but his heart was singing a song that was becoming louder each he saw her. He had developed feelings for her, friendly feelings at first, but they had gradually changed into romantic ones with time.

 

Then there had been that picture in the newspaper taken by Frederick Burn. He smile appears on Jack's lips at the memory of it.

 

Phryne Fisher was afraid of spiders! The inspector never thought he'd see the day where Phryne was scared of something, she always appear so fearless that he was beginning to think that she really was that was of course until that very particular day when Belinda Roswell had been murdered. Phryne being Phryne she just couldn't admit it.

 

He couldn't resist it then, he just had to tease her a little bit… he diverted her attention and made his fingers slowly walk on her arm. She squealed and ended up in his arms. Her body had felt so good against his…

 

Her body that's where he wanted to be close to…

 

Get a grip, Robinson he told himself. She filled his dreams for weeks now and sometime when he woke up, in the morning he could change the sheets. That's how hot his dreams were.

 

_Phryne Fisher, you'll be my undoing… one day._

********

 

 

Phryne Fisher was in her bedroom at her dressing table absently brushing her short black hair, humming softly.

 

_"… But it all looks very still to me."_

_"That's because you're not a telescope."_

_"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She'd asked, rolling her eyes._

_"More like a romantic overture…"_

 

She couldn't help but smiled at the thought… she's finally saying that very well hidden part of Jack, the part, that part of him, she thought never existed in him. The part that she had wanted to see for so long already, she'd challenged him then.

 

 _"Is that the best you can do?"_ She'd asked him, her eyes meeting his.

 

"Would you like me to improve on?"

 

 _"More than anything."_ She'd said facing him then, and to her surprise, he had reached for her, pulling her to him, and looking at her in such a way, her heart melted completely.

 

He was about to kiss her when she saw the damn blue light shinning a little further in the grass. She'd wanted him to kiss her and she blew it but finding the phial that contain the Polonium that killed Quentin Tode. Finding his killer was more important than her personal life she had to remind herself for a moment. First business then pleasure. She couldn't wait for this case to be wrapped up at that moment. She wanted to spend more time with Jack and see if something could come out of his romantic overture…

 

It hadn't take them long after that you be able to frame the killer, unfortunately she hadn't counted on was Henry George Fisher, Baron of Richmond, her father, and the trouble he often put himself into.

 

Damn him! Miss Fisher said in frustration. Why couldn't her father just say out of trouble from time to time? Now she had to bring him back to London herself to prevent the divorce of her parents' while all she really wanted to do was stay in Melbourne with Jack. She had to see him before she left in the morning.

 

He hadn't even come to her house, tonight for his usual Whisky and chat about the cases that had occupied them.

 

Where was now? She couldn't help but wonder. If she had to bed money, she would say he would be at the South City Police Station where he so often was. That man really worked too much.

 

She sighed heavily.

 

She missed him already and she wasn't gone yet. How was it that Jack Robinson had taken such an important place in her life? Phryne Fisher had no idea. She would have to give it some more thought later.

 

She wanted to see him again and he had only left a few hours ago. There was so much more she wanted to do with him, so much more she needed to tell him before she had to go to England, but there was so little time.

 

She had to see him as quickly as possible!

 

Phryne stood suddenly smiled at herself, then turned heading for her wardrobe, fumbled through it for a few minutes before finally finding what she was looking for. She striped our her silky night gown then before putting on, the ruby red outfit she had chosen.

 

After that, she put on matching colored red earrings then a pair of red shoes and finally Phryne applied some lipstick on her lips, a woman could never go out without wearing lipstick, or at least that's what, her mother at taught her. Then she hurried down the stairs.

 

"You're going out, Miss?" Mr. Butler asked a little surprised as he heard her steps.

 

"Yes, but it wouldn't be too long, I promise."

 

"If Cec, Burt, or even you Mr. Butler might need me, you will be able to reach me at the …"

 

"Police station?" He finished for her, smiling.

 

"Why do I even bother to even tell you anything…" She wondered.

 

She was out the door forgetting to take one of her hat that hung on the wall by the door in her hurry.

 

Tobias Butler shook his head smiling as he watched her walk out the door. A few instants later, he heard the engine of her car and she was gone.

 

********

 

_Damn it, Phryne, get out of my head_. He said aloud without even realizing it.

 

"So I am in your head?" She asked with a hint of mischief in her voice looking at him.

 

"Of course you had to hear it because I said it aloud, didn't I?"

 

"Hmmhmm, you did, Jack Robinson."

 

"What are you doing here, Miss Fisher? I thought you would be packing…"

 

"That's what I should be doing, yes, but I can't concentrate." She said softly as she walked toward his desk.

 

"Oh? And why is that Miss Fisher?" Jack asked her tilting is head slightly to the side as he sat behind his desk.

 

"I don't know, but there's a very dear friend of mine that said something to me and I can't get it out my head…" She said as came to stand next to his desk.

 

A smile appeared on his lips then. "Strange, I half expected you to hop on my desk."

 

"Oh but that can be arranged if you want, inspector…" Phryne said seductively. Jack looked at her challengingly then.

 

"I have no doubt about that, Miss Fisher."

 

"Even knowing there is still a spider in the drawer of my desk?" He said teasingly.

 

Phryne took a step back, and her beautiful face painted itself with worry.

 

Jack instantly regretted his teasing. Phryne really was afraid of those creatures, he should have teased her with it, now she looked worried and all the playfulness was gone of a it because he'd been an idiot.

 

He sat straighter in his chair then and looked at her, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have teased you like that."

 

"No you are right, inspector, you shouldn't have teased me with it. It wasn't very nice of you Jack." She told him seriously though; the light in her eyes was back.

 

Phryne Fisher watched as the sparkle in his eyes disappear and couldn't help feeling slightly guilty about making him feel bad.

 

Jack's eyes pleaded with her, to forgive him. "How can I make amends?" He asked her then. She tilted her head to the side, and brought her right index fingers to her red painted lips and she pretended to be thinking on how she wanted him to make amends…

 

He watched as a smile appeared on her lips after a moment. "I think we have some unfinished business to work on, Jack."

 

The Detective Inspector thought for a minute…

 

Unfinished business? No they hadn't…

 

Miss Fisher saw the exact moment; Jack understood what she was talking about…

 

"Oh, I see… I must say you are right, Miss Fisher, I still have to improve on my Romantic Overture."

 

"Yes, I think you do, inspector…"

Jack Robinson stood up then, and instantly stood a few inches from her, his bad joke at stopped Phryne from making herself comfortable atop his desk. Their eyes locked for a moment while is right hand came to place itself at the small of her back and his left cupped her cheek.

 

"Jack…" she whispered right before their lips met.

 

Their eyes closed simultaneously and the world around them slowly vanished as they kissed, their tongue caressing and teasing for a moment before it turned more demanding and the kiss deepened.

 

After a little while, Phryne broke the kiss in much need of precious oxygen, but smiling. She let her hands and arms — that apparently, had found their way around his neck — slide slowly along his sides, until they were around his waist, pulling him yet closer to her.

 

"If I had known you were such a wonderful kisser Jack…" She said when she'd manage to regain enough breathing.

 

"I couldn't let you know about me secret weapon from the very beginning now could I Miss Fisher?"

 

Jack's comment made her laugh, a laugh that was music to his hears… then her laugh died and she was suddenly very serious."

 

"I don't want to go."

 

"I don't want you to go, but you just can let you father lose your mother over his impulsivity, now can you? Your mother loves him so much."

 

"You always say and do the right thing, Jack."

 

He then pulled back slightly to look at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief before he leaned closer to her ears and whispered, in a suave voice that send thrills down her spine "I'll show you when you'll come that I'm not always saying or doing the right things… Well they are right, but only when we are together behind closed doors."

 

Jack pulled back again and placed a soft kiss on her lips…

 

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Is that a promise inspector Robinson?"

 

He nodded his head. "No go, before I really do something not right at all."

 

She smiled brightly at him then and reluctantly did as he asked and left the office. Phyne came back an instant later to steal another kiss from him.

 

When she existed his office for the second time, she was laughing as if she was a little girl again, feeling happy knowing that Jack would be at the airfield to say goodbye before she would leave to England with her father.

 

She also couldn't wait to come back so they could start something new together.

 

Jack Robinson watched her exiting his office thinking that sometimes, shootings stars did make wishes come true.

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL NOTE: Thank you for reading, and I hope that you guys liked it a little. And I'm so sorry for the grammatical mistakes.   
> Grammar hates me.


End file.
